DC: Titans Alliance
by DuperBro
Summary: My depiction of what the Teen Titans & Co. would be like if they were in Marvel: Avengers Alliance. Most Titans characters included, plus OCs from my SYOC story New Titans, Go!
1. Robin

**What's up guys, **_**DUPERBRO **_**here. So lately I've been playing Marvel: Avengers alliance and got to thinking what the Teen Titans would look like if they were in Teen Titans. So, I made this. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS OR MARVEL AVENGERS ALLIANCE.**

Name: Robin

Class: Tactician

Level 1 Stats: 346 HP, 342 SP

Costumes: Classic Robin, Slade Apprentice Robin, Arkham Robin

Abilities: **Tactical Bo**-Has a 40% chance to counter-attack melee attacks

**Careful Examination**-After attacking, has a 60% chance to apply Weak Point on a target

**Titans, Go!**-*Only if second hero is also a Teen Titan* Has a 40% chance to gain Renewed Vigor, which restores SP every round

Attacks: **Bo Staff Combo**: 54-78 Damage, Melee Weaponry: A powerful combination of martial arts and Robin's bo staff

**Explosive Disks**: 79-103 Damage, Inflicts Burning & Bleeding, Explosive Ranged Technology (Single Target): A throw of Robin's explosive disks in pairs of threes

**Grappling Swing**: 87-120 Damage, Inflicts Staggered, Melee Technology: Robin swing-kicks the foe using his grappling hook

**Sense of Responsibility**: Self, Grants Sense of Responsibility, which gives Robin a 60% chance to protect allies and, after protecting, gain an extra turn

**Well, there's the first one. I know it's stupid, but I just had to do it. Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Starfire

'**Sup guys. It's **_**DUPERBRO.**_** I am back with another chapter of DC: Titans Alliance. YES, I am aware of the errors I made in the last chapter. Well, SORRY! OK!? Now, on to the chapter.**

Name: Starfire

Class: Blaster

Level 1 Stats: 398 HP, 357 SP

Costumes: Titans Starfire, Modern Starfire

Abilities: **Power of Tamaran**: Attacks have a 40% chance to hit and crit without fail

**Solar Energy: **Gained once per turn, fuel for Starfire's Starbolt Volley, can be applied up to 5 times

**Flying: **Immune to ground-based attacks

Attacks: **Starbolt Shot: **Ranged Single-Target Energy, 40% chance to inflict Stun, 67-91 Damage: Starfire shoots an enemy with one of her Starbolts

**Starbolt Eyebeams: **Ranged All-Enemies Energy, **Melt Armor: **Ignores shields, lowers defense, gets rid of shields, 89-116 Damage: Starfire hits the foes with a sweeping shot of her Starbolt eyebeams

**Unbridled Joy: **All Allies: Grants Unbridled Joy to all allies, which ups all stats and restores HP&SP

**Starbolt Volley: **All-Enemies, Ranged All-Enemies Energy, **Catastrophic: **Can't be protected against, guaranteed to hit, high chance to crit, 120-158 Damage: Starfire shoots multiple rounds of Starbolts at all her enemies (number of times this attack is used depends on how many times **Solar Energy **has been applied to Starfire)

**Second chapter. I know how terribly idiotic this 'story' is, but I just had to. Sorry. Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Raven

**Hello FanFictioners! **_**DUPERBRO **_**is back with another chappy of DC: Titans Alliance. Here goes!**

Name: Raven

Class: Infiltrator

Level 1 Stats: 387 HP, 392 SP

Costumes: Titans Raven, Modern Raven

Abilities: **Nevermore Takeover: **40% chance when allies attack or are attacked to summon her emoticlones to attack enemies

Attacks: **Black Magic: **Ranged Melee Dark Magic, Inflicts Dark Void, 56-83 Damage: A shot of Raven's dark magic hits a single foe

**Black Shield: **Ally/Self, Grants Black Shield, Shielding: Raven creates a black shield around an ally or herself to absorb damage

**Dimension Shift: **Ranged All-Enemy Ground-Based Dark Magic, Inflicts Generalized, 34-75 Damage: Raven creates a portal under all her enemies to transport them to another dimensions.

**Summon Trigon: **Single-Target Ranged Dark Magic, Inflicts Stun, Burning & Sin, 121-173 Damage: Raven summons her dad, Trigon, to attack an enemy

**Well, there's that then.**


	4. Beast Boy

**Hi guys, it's **_**DUPERBRO**_** and I've got a new chappy for you guys to enjoy. Hope you guys like. And we're almost done with the original Titans, so after Cyborg (next chapter) I'll get to the villains and other Titans. Let's do this!**

Name: Beast Boy

Class: Scrapper

Level 1 Stats: 387 HP, 401 SP

Costumes: Teen Beast Boy, Modern Beast Boy, Doom Patrol Beast Boy

Abilities: **Animalistic Instincts:** Has a chance to counter-attack melee attacks

**Unstable DNA: **Immune to poison

**Feral Abilities: **(Can be applied up to 5 times; gained once per turn) Raises all stats; when applied 5 times, can be used to activate The Beast Unleashed

**Walking Animal Kingdom: **Beast Boy has a chance to transform into a random animal and counter-attack hostile attacks

**Attacks: Goat Slam: **Melee Shape-shift Strike, Inflicts Dizzy, **Staggered** & **Bruised: **Deals damage over time & lowers defense (3 rounds), 57-84 Damage: Beast Boy shifts into a mountain goat to slam into his enemies with his horns

**Clawing Laceration: **Melee Claw Strike, Inflicts Bleeding and Ravaged, **Exploits Bleeding**, **Deadly Crits**,83-120 Damage: Beast Boy morphs his hands into razor-sharp claws and attacks

**Feral Resentment: **Self & All Enemies: **Quick Action, Stealthy, **Grants Beast Boy **Feral Wrath: **Increases all stats, especially attack, and all attacks are guaranteed to hit & crit (3 rounds) and inflicts **Feral Targeting: **Cannot dodge no matter what (3 rounds)

**The Beast Unleashed: **Melee Multi-Type Slashing: **Catastrophic, Shield Breaker, Deadly Crits, **Needs 5 **Feral Abilities** to be used; consumes all **Feral Instincts** when used, 329-403 Damage: Beast Boy transforms into his ultimate form-The Beast-and attacks without mercy

**There's that for y'all. More to come soon, and don't forget to review! YAY SUMMER!**


	5. Cyborg

**Hello peeps; it's your man **_**DUPERBRO **_**with another chappy of Titans Alliance goodness. You guys seem to like this crap… Tell me it's not true. (YOU ARE ALL CRAZY! O.o) Anyhoo… on to the story.**

Name: Cyborg

Class: Bruiser

Level 1 Stats: 403 HP, 387 SP

Costumes: Titans Cyborg, Classic Cyborg, Modern Cyborg

Abilities: **Semi-Mechanical Body: **Immune to bleeding, poison & bio attacks

**Dominant Nero-Networking: **Immune to psychic attacks & cancels out the use of computers during battle; has a chance to apply **Targeted **on an enemy at the start of an ally's turn

"**Booyah!": **After an enemy is killed, Cyborg grants him and all allies **Boosted Morale, **which raises all stats

Attacks: **Sonic Cannon: **Ranged Sonic Energy Single Enemy, **High Crits, **inflicts **Weakened, **54-81 Damage: Cyborg shoots an enemy with his sonic cannon

**Detonative Shot: **Ranged Explosive Shooting All-Enemy, **Exploits Burning, **inflicts **Staggered**, 78-92 Damage: Cyborg shoots a bomb at an enemy from his cannon

**Hack: **All-Enemy Debuff, Inflicts **Glitchy Software, **which cancels technology-based attacks

**Mechanical Roundhouse: **Melee Strike Single Enemy, **Deadly Crits, Exploits Staggered, **Inflicts **Dizzy, **143-157 Damage: Cyborg develops a gigantic fist and throws a devastating punch

**There's that. Like it? Review!**


	6. Muscle-Man

**Hi guys! **_**DUPERBRO **_**here. I had some writer's block on ERBOE, another (new) story of mine, so I decided to update this story with my OCs from NT, Go! I'm sure you've all read it. If not… see you in a minute. (Seriously though, read it. It's good.) Here we go!**

Name: Muscle-Man

Type: Scrapper

Health: 1,213 HP

Stamina: 1,323 SP

Costumes: Classic Muscle-Man, Aftermath Muscle-Man (You'll know what this is in later chapters of NT, G!)

Abilities: **Flying**: Immune to ground attacks

**Muscle-Aura Regeneration**: Has a chance to remove harmful status effects at the beginning of a turn

**Haywire Aura**: When KO'd, releases a burst of Muscle-Aura energy, damaging all surrounding characters

Attacks: **Unrelenting Fists**: Melee, 203-382 Damage, **Deadly Crits**, **Unrelenting: **Has a chance to perform a follow-up attack, Causes **Off-Balance**. Muscle-Man strikes a foe with his fists with unrivaled power.

**Aura Blast: **Ranged Energy, 320-406 Damage, **Aura Surge: **Restores Stamina according to level, Causes **Radiation Exposure**. Muscle-Man shoots a beam of Muscle-Aura energy at a foe.

**Jawbreaker: **Melee, 452-503 Damage, **Exploits Wide-Open, **Grants **Renewed Strength: **Raises all stats, especially Attack, Causes **Wide-Open, Migraine **and **Broken: **Greatly reduces defense and Evasion. Muscle-Man summons all his strength into one fierce uppercut to a foe's jaw.

**Concrete Tsunami: **Ranged All-Enemy Ground, 701-782 Damage, **Exploits Flying, Deadly Crits, **Causes **Off-Balance, Stun (60% chance), **and **Dizzy. **Muscle-Man plunges his hands into the ground and rips it upward in a violent motion, causing a wave of concrete to pound all enemies.

**Like? Review! Thanks!**


	7. Owen

_**DUPERBRO**_** is in the house with another chapter of total randomness! Enjoy it or else I'll sic Pogo the Sad Clown on you. Seriously though, enjoy!**

Name: Owen (A/N: New Titans, Go! OC alert!)

Type: Bruiser

Health: 1,421 HP

Stamina: 1,301 SP

Costumes: Classic Owen, Aftermath Owen

Abilities: **Beast Mode:** When all allies have been defeated, Owen transforms into a monster

Attacks: **Wild Slash: **Melee Slashing, One Enemy, 103-162 Damage, **Hemorrhage Attack, **causes **Bleeding **and **Ravaged, **also causes **Shred. **Owen uses his claws to rip into a foe.

**Clawed Plunge: **Melee Stabbing, One Enemy, 194-239 Damage, **Exploits Bleeding, **causes **Dizzy. **Owen dives into a foe and stabs them with his claws.

**Amputate: **Melee Slashing, One Enemy, 362-413 Damage, **Fatal Blow, **causes **Limbless: **immensely decreases evasion. Owen windmills his arms to slice off a foe's arms from the shoulders.

**Razor Ball: **Ranged Slashing, All Enemies, 283-319 Damage, **Hemorrhage Attack, **grants **Rage of the Wildmoon: **all attacks will crit and hit, ignore defense, bypass shields, and (60% chance) cause **Incapacitation. **Owen spins rapidly with his claws outstretched, bowling into foes.

**Beast Form Attacks:**

**Chomp: **Melee Biting, One Enemy, 316-402 Damage, **Fatal Blow, **applies **Crunched: **decreases defense and has the same effects as **Shield Breaker. **Owen bites a foe with his dagger-like fangs.

**Savagery: **Melee Stabbing, One Enemy, 416-490 Damage, **Fatal Blow, **applies **Tenderized, Bleeding, **and **Shield Breaker. **Owen stabs his claws into an enemy and rips them apart from the inside.

**Whirlwind: **Melee Slashing, All Enemies, 541-600 Damage, **Fatal Blow, **applies** Shred, **grants **Razor-Sharp: **when attacked with non-ranged attacks, the foe sustains damage and **Bleeding. **Owen spins in a tornado-like fashion with his claws outstretched, slicing up foes.

**Impale: **Melee Stabbing, One Enemies, 653-789 Damage, **Fatal Blow, Hemorrhage Attack, **applies **Heavy Bleeding: **like bleeding, but damage increases over time and does not go away**, **grants **Rage of the Wildmoon. **Owen runs foes through with his claws, leaving them bleeding and dying.

**There you go. I'm typing this on the way to my soccer game (I'm starting, yay!), so sorry if it's short. I'll try to update New Titans, Go!, but I can't promise anything. High school is nuts! Soccer, marching band, homework, swimming soon, Big Rivers State championships coming up... arrrrgh! But I'll try! Know why? I can't disappoint my peeps. Laterz!**


	8. Yang

**NEW CHAPPY! **_**DUPERBRO **_**is hopeful you readers are enjoying his work. Otherwise, what's the point of writing? Don't forget about the lonely review button down there! Enjoy or ELSE!**

Name: Yang

Class: Blaster

Health: 1,435 HP

Stamina: 1,422 SP

Costumes: Classic Yang, Aftermath Yang

Abilities: **Flying:** Immune to ground attacks

**Solar Absorption: **Chance to regain health at the beginning of a turn

**Brightness: **Immune to negative vision applications, such as **Blinded **or **Disoriented, **but is vulnerable to darkness attacks

Attacks:** Light Burst:** Ranged Solar Energy, One Enemy, 95-132 Damage, causes **Blinded**. Yang shoots a bright beam of solar energy at a foe.

**Solar Array: **Ranged Solar Energy, All Enemies, 134-162 Damage, causes **Disoriented**. Yang unleashed a wave of sunlight to damage foes.

**Shooting Star: **Melee Charging, One Enemy, 173-207 Damage, **Deadly Crits, **causes **Winded**. Yang slams into a foe at blinding speed.

**Star Volley: **Ranged Solar Throwing, All Enemies, 283-351 Damage, **High Crits, **causes **Star-Struck: **can't take extra turns, can't dodge, and has a chance to stun the foe. Yang blasts stars at foes.

**There you go. Didja read the new chappy of New Titans, Go!? I hope you did! Laterz!**


End file.
